questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Food and cooking
The food of Questionable Content, excluding take-out and alcohol. Overview Do the twenty-somethings of QC not cook? Apparently not, to judge from the 11 years of Questionable Content. Out of some perverse curiosity, I went through all 2780 comics to date, leaving out any guest comics, Sweet-Tits, Yelling Bird and the turkeys, and confined myself to looking for food in people’s homes. No take-out or delivery, no meals eaten out, and no liquor or beer. I did, however, include food or ingredients that characters specifically mentioned as being in the dwelling, even if it wasn’t shown. And I included foods not eaten, like Pintsize’s cake batter, or the emergency bags of frozen peas. Carrot cake, pies, cookies, pancakes, and marinara seemed to be the only recipe-type cooked foods the main characters cooked. Meals, in the usual sense, were either eaten out or else made by an older generation (Emily’s or Dora’s parents, for example.) The main characters are, when not drinking beer or hard liquor, practically swimming in coffee. Marigold must drink energy drinks, because there is almost always a can on her dresser and I refuse to believe that, post-Hannelore, it is the same one for weeks on end. In the morning, milk, juice and cereal are the norm. Ice cream and cookies are on hand for emotional emergencies, popcorn for movie nights, and peanut butter and bread for a quick filler meal. But stews, soups, roasts, potato salad, vegetables, all the usual cooking type foods are never shown, much less cooked. This means that each character probably eats out or orders food in not less than once a day, at a probable cost of $15 per day, or about $5,500 a year. Yikes! It's a clear example of the Improbable Food Budget trope. This was an exercise in perseverance above and beyond common sense, but since it’s now done, I may as well make it available to others. Enjoy, or whatever. -- Noni Mausa By Character Marten *Cake mix *Canned drink *Coffee *Marinara *Sandwich *Ham *Popcorn *Possibly groceries *Clementines *Unknown drink *Cereal with milk *Frozen waffles *Pancakes *Ice cream *Potato chips *Peanut butter *Blueberries(?) *Cookies *Milk *Chips *Groceries *Carrot cake *Strawberry rhubarb pie *Apple pie *Banana cream pie *Pecan pie *Toast *Orange juice *Pocky *Frozen peas *Cupcakes *Bread *Cake batter Dora *Coffee *Popcorn *Cookies Peter Bianchi *Salad Elssa Bianchi *Salad Ellen *Microwave burrito *Coffee Natasha *Microwave burrito *Coffee Mrs. Whitaker *BLT *Potato salad *Sweet tea *Cornbread Sven *Coffee *Cookies *Pancakes *Orange juice *Cereal *Sandwich *Juice box Meena *Coffee *Milk *Cereal Hannelore *Cake *Milk *Orange juice *Yogurt *Eggs *Toast *Cereal *Watermelon *Cookies *Tea Marigold *Pocky *Energy drink *Chips *Tea *Ramen *Tacos *Pie *Beef jerky *Coffee *Sandwich *Milk *Pancakes *Maple syrup Space Station *Cookies *Scrambled eggs *Pastries *Jam *Space ham *Cocktail weenie *Cake *Sausages *Bacon Emily's lake house *Vegetables *Hot dogs *Soda pop *Coffee *Meat *Potatoes Nudists *Cookies Steve *Cereal *Coffee *Milk Dale *Milk Henry Reed *Vegetables Foods *Bacon *BLT *Blueberries(?) *Cake *Cake mix *Canned drink *Carrot cake *Cereal *Clementines *Cocktail Weenie *Coffee *Cookies *Cornbread *Cupcakes *Eggs *Scrambled Eggs *Energy Drink *Ham *Space ham *Hot dogs *Ice cream *Jam *Juice *Juice box *Maple syrup *Marinara *Microwave burrito *Milk *Orange juice *Pancakes *Pastries *Peanut butter *Frozen peas *Pies *Pocky *Popcorn *Potato chips *Potato salad *Ramen *Salad *Sandwich *Sausages *Tacos *Tea *Toast *Vegetables *Frozen waffles *Watermelon *Yogurt Category:The QC world Category:Lists